1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for protecting a door, and more particularly to an apparatus for protecting swinging doors, door jams and hinges from damage from warehouse loading equipment, such as a hand truck or fork lift.
2. State of the Art
There are typically loading-type doors in warehouses and other businesses that have inventory and need to store such inventory in one particular place and move the inventory to another place. In the process of moving inventory, businesses often employ forms of equipment in order to move the inventory due the amount of inventory that must be moved and the weight of the inventory. For example, a fork lift is often employed to lift pallets of inventory and drive them to another location for unpacking, stocking, loading, or for other purposes. These warehouses or buildings often have doors that may be opened in order for a fork lift to drive through.
As fork lifts drive through these doors, the doors are exposed and open to damage. For instance, if the doors inadvertently close as a fork lift is driving through, the door may become damaged; if the fork lift operator misjudges the door opening, the fork lift may hit the door, the door jam or even the hinges of a door, thereby causing damage to the door or rendering the door inoperable.
When the doors are damaged, the ability for proper function is compromised and in order to correct the operation of the damaged doors, the business must replace the door, door jam or hinges. This is costly and inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of doors for a door guard that serves to protect the door, door jam and hinges without impeding the proper function of the doors.